


What the hell is an 'Easter Bunny'?

by TheWinterBuckyBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky being a little bean, Clues, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Traditions, Egg Hunt, Enjoy!, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, clueless bucky, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterBuckyBarnes/pseuds/TheWinterBuckyBarnes
Summary: Bucky has never celebrated Easter. Well... Not the modern way, anyways. When his girlfriend finds this out, she decides to set up a little surprise from her childhood, and adorable-ness ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	What the hell is an 'Easter Bunny'?

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a- Wait a minute.... Wrong holiday. Let's try that again, shall we? 'Twas the night before _Easter_ , yes, that's it.

'Twas the night before Easter, when Kayla discovered something rather sad about the man she loved. The more she thought about it, the less surprising it was; it was actually kind of obvious. Honestly, when would he ever have had the chance? She had just discovered that Bucky Barnes had never actually celebrated Easter. Well, not the way we do now, anyway. So when he went to bed, wanting Kayla to come with but her giving the excuse of her insomnia, she sat and thought for a little while. It wasn't too long before she figured out exactly what to do, and after leaving a little note just in case he came out again and panicked that she wasn't there saying she'd just gone out for a random craving of deep-fried mars bars (which wasn't that uncommon, for her) she grabbed her purse and left.

Thank Gods New York seemed to be alive at all hours of the night, because the first grocery store she hit was open and had everything she needed. She actually felt a little giddy at what she was about to do, because she was pulling it straight from her childhood. She hadn't ever been on this side of the traditions, but it was certainly bringing back nostalgia to be doing this.

She came back in with her bags not even an hour later, and when she checked, Bucky was sleeping soundly. Perfect. He used to have trouble sleeping, and usually was an extremely light sleeper, but the longer they went without incident, the more comfortable he got and the easier it was for him to actually get a nice deep sleep. She set to work quietly, a huge smile lighting up her face as she did so. Once everything was in place, she took a quick look around to check her handiwork and placed the finishing touches in the bedroom, before climbing into bed with an excitement she hadn't felt since she was a child.

******

When Bucky woke up the next morning, he was surprised and slightly annoyed to find out it was by being shaken. That, and the excited voice of his lover above him. "Bucky! Bucky wake up, it's Easter!" She whispered, shaking him once more before he groaned and opened his eyes, rubbing them with a yawn.

"So? Why does that mean I have to wake up at..." He glanced over at the clock, eyes widening. "Six-thirty.... On a Sunday morning..." He grumbled the last part, moving to get comfortable again when his covered got yanked off of him. "No you don't... C'mon, I think the Easter Bunny left something for you." She giggled, as one of his eye's opened and the matching brow furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell is an 'Easter Bunny'?" He muttered, laughing softly despite himself at how strange that sounded. Kayla rolled her eyes playfully, laying down propped up on one arm. "He's a magical rabbit that comes around to everyone's house and leaves chocolate for everybody. And the best part? He always leaves them in plastic colourful eggs... That he hides around the house." She was beaming by now, and Bucky reluctantly sat up, knowing there was no hope of more sleep at the moment.

Bucky was quiet for a moment, before he actually started to giggle. "That is one fairytale I've yet to hear, Kay. Let me guess.... The Easter Rabbit want's me to go find said eggs?" He grinned, ever happy to play along with his girlfriend's antics. Especially when she was so excited about it.

"The Easter _Bunny_ , and yes, he does." She declared, before pulling on his arm. She used it to point in the direction of the door, where a colourful woven basket with some kind of fake straw inside was waiting. And beside it, taped to the door, there was a note in loopy handwriting. He glanced over at her and she nodded, to which he rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin. Stretching for a moment before standing, he walked over to the door, feeling foolish. She was right beside him, and after placing the handle of the basket in his hand, she un-stuck the letter from the door and handed it to him. "Read it out loud." She told him, unable to keep her smile at bay.

Bucky sighed, giving up dignity for the time being, as he did what he was told. "Dear Bucky Barnes, I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure of visiting before! Don't worry, I've made up for it this time. Below this note, a clue you'll find, to help you get the prize in time." He read, then glanced up at Kayla. She waved her hand in a 'continue' sight, and he sighed and read the next bit of writing.

"This first clue, I must confess, is rather easy to undress." He frowned. "What does that even mean?" He asked, looking up at her with a confused expression on his face. Kayla was patient, having known she'd have to explain her Easter game.

"It's a clue, baby. He leaves clues, and if you follow all of them, you'll find whatever prize is at the end, she told him. "With each clue, he's talking about where he might have hidden the next one. The way this works is we can either search for eggs or clues first. Which one do you want to start with?" She asked, to which he shrugged. "Clues, I guess. I mean, we've already got the first one." Naturally, he knew this was all Kayla, but he was playing along anyways.

"Perfect." She agreed with a smile. "So, this one talks about undressing... Well, where do we tend to undress?" Bucky had something he wanted to say to _that_ , but kept quiet. "The closet." He said, hesitant.

"Exactly. So where do you think he's hidden the next clue?" She said, tilting her head a little.

"In the closet?"

"Well, you'll have to go check. And remember, even if you think you know where he's hidden the clue, it could be anywhere, so you have to look hard." She told him, taking the basket from him.

One eyebrow raised in amusement, he played along, heading into their shared walk-in closet. After only a minute or two of him searching, he walked out again, a slip of paper in his hand. She'd taped it to the hanger bar, making it a little obvious for his first clue. "You found it! What's this one say?" She asked, still as excited as ever. This had been her family's tradition for as long as she could remember, and it made everything just a little more fun.

"After spending too much time being forced to think, what do you like to do when you drink?" This one was a little harder, she could admit, but that was why she was here. He was going to get the full Easter treatment, even if it took them all day. "So... It's in the liquor cabinet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, to which she bit her lip. "Almost. That's _where_ you get the drink, along with the fridge, but that's not what the clue said, was it? No rush, love, just take a moment to think about it."

Bucky did just that, and after a few minutes, walked over to the door. Obviously he'd had an idea, and she got that nostalgic feeling again. This was exactly what she used to do, preferring not to work it out verbally but instead try on her own. She followed shortly after, watching as he walked into the living room. She smiled, he was on the right track. He paused, and she could see the gears working in his head, but soon his eyes lit up and he smiled at her. That was what she wanted him to feel, the satisfaction you get when you solve a riddle. Magic rodent or no, a riddle was a riddle.

His favourite thing to do after missions was to grab a beer (only one mind you, though he could drink as many as he wanted and never get the slightest bit drunk), cuddle with her on the couch, and turn on whatever show they were currently working on. He first checked the back of the T.V., but after a small disgruntled noise, he had another idea. He picked up the remote, beaming as he felt the paper and turned it over, to see it stuck to the underside out of sight. He held it up to show her, before removing this piece and unfolding it so he could read it out.

"You each take turns, that was the deal, one does the dishes and one makes the meal." Bucky caught on to this one quickly, knowing it had to be the kitchen, but it took him a little while of searching once he got there. He grew a little frustrated, but anyone other than Kayla wouldn't have been able to see it. After staying quiet for a few minutes, watching as he searched, she finally decided to step in.

"Babe?" She called quietly. He looked up at her, a small crinkle in his forehead as he sighed. She understood this part too, as she was often frustrated when she couldn't solve a clue right away. "Here's a hint, what do we both use, doing dishes or cooking? What cooking implement?" She raised a brow, seeing a lightbulb go off in his head. A grin broke out once more on his face in satisfaction when he opened the pots and pans drawer and found the next clue taped to the top one.

"This is your last clue; you've been to the zoo. What did you get there that Kayla likes too?" This one he understood right away, and he grinned as he took her hand to lead her down to the basement. In the main area, which was kind of like a den, they had a large leather couch that was so worn it was the softest and most comfortable thing ever, and draped over the back of it was a black and purple tiger striped blanket. It was so fuzzy, it was absolutely her favourite blanket in the entire house. When he flicked the switch and the lights all turned on, the blanket was lying across the couch and very obviously covering something. Now it was her leading him over, letting him pull the blanket off before gasping softly in surprise. He didn't think she'd remembered.

It had just been a quick passing comment that he'd never gotten to see it, but he was curious because people had been hyping it so much. They didn't have it before, so he just dismissed it. And now, months later, here sat the entire boxed set of all 6 original Star Wars movies, along with the first three Harry Potter. She'd gotten him to read the books, but again, he had never bothered to watch the movies.

Obviously, she hadn't bought it all last night. It was supposed to be his birthday present, but she'd ended up getting him a paint job for his bike when he said something about it instead. Still, she'd bought the movies anyway, and now she was glad she had.

He smiled down at her and hugged her, kissing her for a moment before she realized he had tears in his eyes. It wasn't just because of the movies, no. It was because of the fact that she'd gone through all the effort to set this up for him, just because of something he mentioned last night. Now that he thought about it... She did a lot of things for him based on small comments he wouldn't expect her to pick up, but with how much she loved him, she'd always been paying attention.

"Thank you.." He whispered, and she knew it wasn't the movies he was thanking him for.

"You're welcome, Bucky. Now, I'm glad you like 'em, but you've still got some plastic eggs to find!" She giggled, putting the basket back in his hand. "Go on!" She encouraged, causing him to chuckle. Good, she thought, she didn't want him to overthink it as usual, the big goof.

What he didn't mention was that as they'd been walking around the house looking for clues, he had spotted a large number of vibrantly coloured objects hidden around. Not all of them of course, but with his training, he tended to notice any little change. He grinned, glancing around, and going for the first egg he spotted and making mental note of where others were or might be.

It did indeed take them the rest of the morning, but she could tell Bucky had fun with the egg hunt... And chocolate. Only half the eggs actually made it into the basket without being opened and looted first. 

When he'd finally found all the eggs, or at least, enough to satisfy Kayla, she insisted they begin the Star Wars saga. So he made breakfast, she set up the movie and put away all the empty plastic eggs, and then sat down and let Bucky enjoy the wonder of Star Wars for the first time. And, yes... They started with number 4. Kayla really couldn't be bothered to explain that to him just yet.

It was wonderful, getting to help Bucky celebrate Easter in a more traditional way while still adding her own spin to it. Yes, the clues were a bit odd, but it was her tradition. 

And part of this, of course, was him finding eggs all over the house over the next week or so in rather unusual places. You really can't find all of them in your first go, now can you?

Also... As it turned out... Star Wars was better than Bucky thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everybody! I hope everyone has some fun, whether it be talking to family or friends, doing some kind of Easter Egg hunt, or other traditions you may have! Let me know what strange Easter (Or other holidays) traditions you guys have!
> 
> Also, if any of you have a prompt you'd like done, an idea, a tradition, or anything else you'd like me to write, let me know!


End file.
